Fractured Heart
by Skitz13
Summary: Claire feels washed up. She remembers everything that has happened to her. Can a visit heal her? Or will she die from a fractured heart?  Please review!


I do not own Resident evil….

Another blackout…..yippee…..

Another period of time I can spend in the closet. Crying.

Finally realizing I am really on my own now…

That I'm finally thoroughly broken….

That I am losing my mind…

That I'm a failure…

Let me explain…

In Raccoon City, I met this rookie cop named Leon Scott Kennedy. Though he was a rookie, he could take care of himself. He saved me from a zombie. When I first laid eyes on him, I thought he was my guardian angel come to rescue me. In a way, I was right…

Leon and I were separated shortly after. I remember being so scared as he told me to make my way to the RPD station by myself. I also remember holding back tears as I had to fight for my life to get there. I found a sweet little girl named Sherry. I had to be tough after that, for Sherry's sake.

We came across Leon, and that woman. Ada Wong. When I saw the way he looked at her, my heart fractured a tiny bit.

Leon, Sherry, and I parted ways after Raccoon. I didn't realize at that point that I would never see Sherry again…

As for Leon, he went to work for the government, while I searched for my brother. I was caught by Umbrella, and put in a prison at Rockfort Island. I met another prisoner named Steve Burnside, and we teamed up. I emailed Leon, to tell him we needed a rescue.

Steve and I went through a lot of shit. I was attacked and almost killed by a freak with a mutant arm. Steve had to kill his zombified father.

In the end, that bitch Alexia infected Steve, and he attacked me. Alexia's tentacle held me up so Steve could kill me, but he attacked her instead. She killed him for it. He used his dying breath to tell me that he loved me. I don't deserve to be loved by anybody.

Chris rescued me, but I never recovered. I have nightmares about it.

Time passed and I joined an organization called Terrasave, and Leon was sent out to Spain to retrieve the president's daughter. He called me for the first time. He laughed and asked me if I knew how hard it was to track me down. I laughed. It felt so good to hear his voice.

Then the Harvardville Incident happened. Leon saved me again. We stuck together through it. In the end, we all made it. This girl named Angela asked Leon to go diving with her again. My heart shattered. Leon asked me if I wanted a ride with him, but I told him no. I just couldn't.

I haven't heard from him since. Or from my brother Chris. I'm all alone. I'm so useless. Nobody wants me….

I picked up a knife and stood in front of the mirror in my living room. I held it against my neck.

"Leon, Sherry, Chris, Steve. Everybody. I'm so sorry."

But I couldn't do it. I couldn't take my own life. Not even for their sakes.

There was a knock on the door. "Claire? It's me, Leon. I'm sorry I haven't called. But I told the agency to screw itself so I could see you."

I sobbed loudly, my hand and knife quivered violently.

"Claire?" He asked.

"I'm not worth it!" I sobbed, trembling even more.

"Claire! What's wrong? Let me in!" Leon tried the door handle. When that didn't work he started pounding on it.

"Go away!" I screamed, shaking. The knife was coming closer to my vein. I turned to the door just as Leon burst through it.

"Claire…." He whispered as he took in my appearance. "Put the knife down."

I refused, shaking my head. The tears burned my cheeks with shame.

"PUT IT DOWN!" He roared. In an instant he was in front of me, snatching the knife and throwing it away in one movement.

"I couldn't do it Leon. I couldn't kill myself. Not even for you." I cried.

Leon was silent as he picked me up and carried me to the couch. He sat and pulled me into an embrace.

Minutes passed before he finally composed himself enough to say, "Never do that to me again"

I nodded, and he kissed me. I became shell shocked.

"I've loved you Claire, even when we just met, because I knew that you were the one." W stared at each other tenderly. His pocket beeped.

"Hunnigan? I have to go back already? Yeah, I found her. Really? That's awesome! I owe you!"

He turned to me and whispered, "Pack your things. Your coming with me to DC.

"But-"

"No Claire. I will never let you live like that again. Or let you out of my sight." He was serious, but then he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I love you so much"


End file.
